The Story of Rose Part 1
by Rebrebgame
Summary: In this story, Rose introduces herself, and tells the story of how her parents met, made new friends, and became a secret couple. Part 2 won't come immediately after this story, and will be more about how Rose's parents start a family. R&R or I'll send sugar-high Sonic and Shadow on you. Takes place before "When Worlds Collide." WARNING: Contains the below genres, Drama, and Humor.
1. 1 Meet Rose Prower

**Me: Hi everybody!**

**Rose: So, this story's about me?**

**Me: Yep! Well, not counting the other people in your life…**

**Rose: YIPPEE! Oh, when are you going to tell the people that you're-**

**Me: LATER IN OTHER CHAPTERS!**

**Rose: OK, OK, sheesh.**

**Me: …Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Tails and Scourge: *appear out of nowhere* ME! ME! ME!**

**Me: Whoa. Calm down, you guys!**

**Tails and Scourge: *ignoring me and start fighting***

**Rose: OMG. Do you just want me to do it?**

**Me: Yes…please.**

**Rose: OK. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**

* * *

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 1: Meet Rose Prower

Rose's POV

My name is Rosemary Angela Prower, and I just turned 16 years old. I was named after my grandmother. My middle name wasn't, though.

I'm a pink hedgehog and live with my parents and brother, T.J., and sister, Melody. My mom is a purple hedgehog with red stripes and brown eyes. My dad is a yellow-orange fox with blue eyes and two tails. The reason why I'm pink is since my mom is a dark color and my dad is a light color, what's a light version of purple? Pink. It makes sense when you think about it.

I also have two fox tails like my dad. The doctor said it was very unusual and rare to have an animal with a different type of tail, or tails, for my case. I thought that I looked like a freak at first, and everyone laughed at me, but once I got used to them, I just accepted for who I was.

I also have amazing abilities that I got from both my mom and dad, but I'll tell you about that later.

My brother, T.J., is a bright yellow fox with two tails and purple stripes on his arms and legs. My sister, Melody, is an orange hedgehog with a normal tail. My mom says it must've skipped her, or something. They rarely ever use their powers, though. They only use them for emergencies.

When I was younger, I used to be a HUGE fan of Shadow the Hedgehog. I had cards, posters, everything you could think of. Whenever I heard something about Shadow, I would be right on it. I guess you could've called me, "Fan-crazed about Shadow." I used to have a secret room in my closet where I kept all my Shadow stuff, but now it's just for storage. I have a new person to love now: my boyfriend Scourge the Hedgehog. He used to be bad, though. I mean, like, _villain _bad. But he really has changed. I'll also talk about him later. Well, enough talk about me. Let me tell you about my parents, how they met, and other amazing stuff.

* * *

**Me: Well, everyone, that's Rose!**

**Rose: Thank you! Thank you!**

**Me: Yes…well... *looks over at Tails and Scourge who are tied up***

**Rose: Why'd you tie them up?**

**Me: They wouldn't shut up so I had to restrain them.**

**Tails: *kicking and screaming* LET ME GO!**

**Scourge: WHAT HE SAID!**

**Me: Are you guys going to be good?**

**Scourge and Tails: YES!**

**Me: OK, then. *let's them go***

**Tails: Phew. I can't stand being held back too long.**

**Scourge: Yeah, it's like being back in jail. *shivers at the thought***

**Rose: Aww, it's OK. You don't have to worry about it anymore. *hugs Scourge***

**Scourge: *gives it a minute but hugs back***

**Tails: Ahem.**

**Rose: *lets go* Sorry.**

**Me: You don't have to be like those dads on TV, Tails.**

**Tails: Yes I do. She IS my daughter!**

**Rose: Dad! You just gave yourself away!**

**Tails: I think soniclover108 gave it away in the story when it said, "two tails."**

**Rose: Oh. Um, does anyone else have anything to say?**

**Everyone: …**

**Rose: Good. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**


	2. 2 In the Beginning

**Me: Hey, random people who are reading this!**

**Rose: Uh…**

**Me: It was the only thing I could think of at the moment!**

**Rose: Oh. So, this is how my parents met, right?**

**Tails: *whispers* She's not very good at this kind of stuff…**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Tails: Uh, nothing!**

**Me: *glares at Tails and starts walking slowly to him***

**Tails: *gulps and backs up***

**Rose: Ooh, dad you better run!**

**Me: *starts screaming crazily and runs towards him***

**Tails: *screams in fear and runs away***

**Rose: Um, they're kinda busy right now, so here's Scourge the Hedgehog with the disclaimer!**

**Scourge: *blowing kisses to the invisible audience* Thank you! Thank you! You are so kind!**

**Invisible audience: *clapping***

**Rose: How's that possible? No one's even here but there's clapping.**

**Scourge: Who cares! People are ACTUALLY clapping for me!... Anyway, Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, but she does own some of them! *smiles creepily***

**Rose: Scourge...**

**Scourge: Yeah?**

**Rose: Stop doing what you're doing. There might be kids reading.**

**Scourge: Oh, sorry. *stops smiling***

* * *

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 2: In the Beginning

Normal POV

I bet you're all wondering how the famous Miles Tails Prower and Rebecca N. K. came to know each other. Well, it all started when Tails was walking through the woods (a/n if you're wondering why he's doing this, the X-Tornado just broke down, but he's fine) when he heard crying.

He ran towards the sad sounds, only to find a purple hedgehog girl with red stripes that reminded him of Shadow's, but her's looked more like curved tatoos on her fur than stripes. He went up next to her. The girl didn't seem to notice him. When she looked up, he saw that her eyes were red and her cheeks had dried tears on them. Tails also noticed she looked scared for a second. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong?" She looked shocked. It's not every day when a two-tailed fox comes to the rescue. She sniffed. "I-I just had a r-rough break-up with my b-boyfriend and-" she couldn't finish. She just started bawling again. Tails didn't know what to do. He just felt like he _had _to do something. So he just held out his arms in a friendly way. She looked up again. She just threw hers arms around him and cried in his shoulder.

After a few minutes, she stopped hugging him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't even know your name." "Tails." He said. "What?" "Tails." He said again. "Tails Prower." She smiled. "I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca." She said holding out her hand. He shook it. "Well," Tails said. "Do you have a place to stay?" She looked sad again. She shook her head. "No." "Well, would you mind staying with me?" Tails said. Becca looked shocked again. "Not if you don't mind." She said with a smile. "Of course not." He said. "I don't mind at all." They both smiled at each other. Then, right then and there, they knew. They both didn't know when, they didn't know how, they didn't even know what, but they knew, something was going to happen between them, one way or another.

Tails thought she WAS kind of…pretty…wait! Didn't he just lose the one he loved, to? Cosmo was his first love, but everyone was saying that he needed to move on. So, he will. Becca kind of thought he was cute himself. Both were silent for a minute.

"Um, so…" Tails finally broke the silence. "Do you have a ride home? Because, if it's not to big of a deal, I'm kind of stuck here…" Becca laughed a little bit. "Did I say something funny?" "No. It's just that it's kind of hard to explain. Here." She turned to her side. "Grab on to my arm." Tails gave her a look. "Uh…" he said. She giggled. "Just trust me. It'll be fine." "O-OK." Tails said, taking her arm. "Hold on." She said. The ground suddenly seemed to vibrate. BECCA seemed to vibrate. Tails looked like he was going to jump off, but it was too late.

Becca and Tails started running super fast. I mean, we're talking even faster than _Sonic_. She looked over at him as they started to reach top speed. He looked like he was about to puke, or fall off, or both. She figured out she needed to do something before he fell off, so she grabbed him by the waist, making him blush. She didn't notice him blush, though. After a little while, he got used to it.

"How're you doing, Tails!" She said, trying to yell over the wind. "Better!" He yelled back. "Good! Hey, where do you live? Once we get into town, I don't know where I'm going!" "Oh!" yelled Tails. He told her his address. They zoomed into town, to Tails' house, and inside.

"Wow." He said as Becca put him down. "That was even faster than Sonic." "Who's Sonic?" Becca asked. As he was telling her about his life and all his adventures with Sonic and his friends, he asked her, "Do you want something to drink?" "Sure." She said. Tails went into the kitchen. He was staring at her as he went into the kitchen when she wasn't looking, and as he did he didn't even see the wall he was about to run into.

Becca heard a bump, and then an "OW!" "Tails, are you OK?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm OK." his voice came from the kitchen. "What happened?" "Uh… I tripped over something and fell into the wall." he lied. He came out holding two drinks in one arm, and his head in the other. "Oh! Let me help you with that." She zoomed out and caught the drinks just before they fell. They practically fell into each others arms. They were silent for another second before Becca broke the silence. "Uh…so you were telling me about when you, Sonic, and the others were battling Chaos?" "Huh? Oh, yeah." Tails continued on with his stories.

As they went on talking, Tails said, "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure." She said back. "Do you mind if I call you Becks?" "Becks?" she asked. "Yeah, like instead of Becca, why not Becks?" She thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…" she said, trying to think if it was right for her or not. "I like it!" "Good!" Tails said. "I'm glad. So…Becks…" He said, trying out the new nickname. "Can you tell me about yourself? I mean, if you don't want to, that's completely fine with me." Becca thought to herself again. _Should I tell him? I don't know. But…he seems like the type of person who a girl like me could trust…_

"OK." She finally said. "But you have to promise you won't tell ANY- well... I guess you can tell your friends, but you have to tell them not to tell anyone." Tails looked confused, but said, "OK." "Good. Thanks. Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, I wasn't always a hedgehog." "Really?" asked Tails, confused. "Yeah." She said back. "I actually was a human for 13 years." Tails looked shocked. This was big news. He hadn't seen humans since he stayed with Chris back on Earth. He didn't want to admit it, but…he didn't really believe her.

As if she was reading his mind, she said, "You don't believe me, do you?" He was about to say something, but he couldn't. "It's alright if you don't believe me, it really _is_ hard to understand…" She paused for a moment. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Even though he didn't believe her, he really did want to hear the rest of the story.

"Yes." He said.

"OK, then. Anyway, when I was walking around a place in town where my friend, Ashley, (a/n You can read about Ashley and who she is in "When Worlds Collide") took me out to eat. When she was in the bathroom, I came across an old abandoned warehouse. When I went to check it out, I saw this big blue swirling portal. It started sucking, like, everything in! I tried to run, but I couldn't outrun it. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was still human, and I had a really big headache. I didn't know where I was, or how I got there. But just then I remembered the portal! The place I was at didn't really look like home. I was in a really big field, with lots of flowers and trees. Then, out of nowhere, a green hawk with a jet-board came and asked me what was wrong, and-" "Jet!" Tails interrupted. "Yeah!" She said. "You know him?" "Yeah." Said Tails, grumbling. "He's just a big show-off who thinks he's all that just because he's fast on a jet-board. He thinks he's faster than Sonic, but Sonic beats him every time." He seemed to be mad. He looked over. Becca looked kind of hurt. "Oh, wait. Was he your boy-" "Yes. I guess he is a jerk." She said with a frown. Tails changed the subject.

"Um…your story?" "Oh, right, right! Anyway, Jet found me and took me in. It was weird, because as soon as he found me, I started to feel really…strange. The sky turned dark, and there was smoke all around me. The next thing I knew, I was in his house, in his bed, and there was a blanket on me. When he came into the room, he asked, 'W-who are you?' like in a really scared voice. When I told him who I was, he said, 'Well, that's some transformation you went through.' I yelled, 'WHAT?' and he gave me a small mirror. When I saw myself, I looked like what I am right now. I screamed. He said for me to calm down. You know what? I'm going to skip some of all that boring stuff. So, anyway,-"

"Wait." Tails said again.

"Yeah?" Tails took it back. "Uh, never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Well, if it's not too painful, I was wondering…how did you broke up with Jet?" He said really fast. She looked kind of sad, but not as sad as before.

"No, it doesn't really bother me anymore. I caught him cheating on me with another girl." "Oh." Tails said. "What did he do with her?" "I'm sorry. I don't like to talk about it. It's... gross." Said Becca, almost crying. "I'm sorry," Tails said feeling bad. "I didn't know-" "It's OK. Anyway," she said trying to change the subject. "After I caught him cheating, I ran away into the woods, crying. About half an hour later, that's when you came and found me."

"Wow." Tails said again after she finished. "You've been through a lot lately." "Yeah. Hey, do you mind if we talk later?" She said, putting down her drink. "I really need to get some sleep." (a/n it's almost 10:00 p.m. in this story) "Oh sure. I don't mind. Do you feel comfortable on the couch, or do you prefer something else?" "I'll sleep on the couch." Becca said. "OK. See you later." He responded. "OK, see you latteeeeeee-" she didn't finish her sentence, because she was already asleep. _She looks pretty when she's asleep._ Tails thought as he got one last look at her before he went into the other room.

As he laid down in his own bed, he thought again, _Something good's going to happen with us. I just know it._

He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Me: Well, there you have it!**

**Rose: Phew. That was **_**long**_**. Didn't you say this was going to be about me?**

**Me: Yes, but you wouldn't be here if your dad hadn't found your mom in the woods.**

**Rose: Oh yeah, you got a point there…**

**Tails: *whispers something to me***

**Rose: *tries to hear* What?**

**Me: NO! DON'T TELL THE RANDOM PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS THAT!...YET!**

**Tails: *fake* OK… *says really fast* Rebrebgame is really Becca, Rose's mom! She's a human who got turned into a hedgehog!**

**Me: TAILS!**

**Rose: YAY! I really wanted to say that for a while!**

**Me: *whispers to you random people* Since this fictional, I'm not really a hedgehog and married to Tails and have three kids. I'm just a regular 13 year old.**

**Tails: What?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Rose: Uh, OK. So…when are you going to talk about Scourge?**

**Me: In a little bit!**

**Scourge: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure, whatever.**

**Scourge: *in high voice* YAY! Ahem. I mean, *in deep voice* Yay.**

**Tails: OH JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

**Scourge: *normal voice* Alright! Alright! Sheesh. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**


	3. 3 Best of Friends

**Me: Hi random people of Earth!**

**Rose: You know, I think I like this one!**

**Tails: Me two!**

**Scourge: Me three!**

**Random Person: Me four!**

**Me: Um, who the heck are you?**

**RP: Uh… I am a figment of your imagination! *makes fake ghosts sounds and waves arms around***

**Everyone: …**

**RP: …Well bye! *poofs away***

**Rose: O…kay.**

**Tails: Hey! Is that Sonic?**

**Sonic: *runs into Scourge by mistake***

**Scourge: OW! What the heck, man!**

**Sonic: Sor-ry! It was an accident!**

**Scourge: I bet you planned to run into me before you even got here!**

**Sonic: I DIDN'T PLAN TO RUN INTO YOU!**

**Scourge: PROVE IT!**

**Me: Tails?**

**Tails: *pushes them away from each other***

**Scourge: *trying to push through* LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!**

**Me: Scourge, calm down!**

**Scourge: NO!**

**Rose: *says in a cute voice* For me? *eyes blink***

**Scourge: *immediately stops***

**Sonic: Thanks Rose.**

**Rose: Don't mention it.**

**Me: So, Sonic, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Sonic: Sure. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, but surprisingly she managed to create some of them... **

**Me: ... I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult...**

* * *

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 3: Best of Friends

Normal POV

After a few weeks of Becca staying with Tails, they got to know each other very well. Not long after the first couple days, Becca also got to meet Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Big. The only people she hasn't met yet are Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, and Espio. Becca and Tails both said that they were officially best friends.

One day Sonic invited everyone that Becca met so far to the diner close to Tails' house for lunch.

"So," Becca said to Tails as she was getting ready to go. "Are you coming to the diner with us?" "No." Tails responded. "I have to go get some supplies for my new inventions." "Oh." Becca said. "OK. Well, I'll see you afterwards, then." She had a hint of sadness in her voice. She really wanted Tails to go.

She zoomed out the door after saying goodbye. Just then, Tails remembered something.

"WAIT!" he yelled after her. She zoomed back.

"Yeah?" asked Becca.

"I'll be coming to pick you up so we can go look for apartments probably a little bit towards the end, OK?" "Oh, right. I completely forgot!" She said. They talked about it a few days before. Tails was disappointed, but finally agreed. She needed a place of her own.

"OK. I gotta go. See you later!" She yelled as she took off. At the diner, everyone was waiting for her. "Hi!" Sonic said as he saw her. "Come sit right here." He patted a seat next to him. "OK." She said, going over there.

"So," Amy said, trying to start a conversation. "Didn't you say something about you going to look for an apartment of your own?" "Yeah." Becca said. "Me and Tails talked about it the other day." Knuckles spoke next. "So, what kind of place are you getting? Something small, something big…" "I don't really know." Said Becca. "I haven't thought about it yet." "I think that you should get something simple." Amy said. "It's a good start to a new life. I remember when I was on back on Earth, I had to get my own place, so I just started out small and simple." Becca thought aloud, "Something simple. That's actually not a bad idea! Thanks, Amy." "Speaking of apartments," Knuckles said. "You should hear what happened to me 2 months ago when-" They went on talking.

By the time they finished their lunch, Tails came through the front door of the diner and said, "Hey Becks!" She had gotten used to him calling her that. "It's time to go look for some apartments." "OK." Becca said. "Let me just get my bag." Her special "bag" had everything she needed in it. Even things that looked too big could fit inside. Just think of it as a vacuum-pack thing with everyday supplies in it.

When she said goodbye and paid for her lunch, she walked out the door with Tails.

"Hi." He said. "You guys have fun?" She said, "Yep. It was a great lunch. Knuckles told this funny story about his old apartments, and-" They kept talking as they walked toward the apartment selling place.

They were a few blocks away from it, when suddenly they heard an explosion coming from down-town. They looked over to see Eggman attacking the city with his new robot-machine-thing…again. Tails and Becca all saw their friends going into the direction of Eggman. Becca was just about to run, but Tails stopped her. "Becks!" He said. She looked at him. Tails shook his head. "You can't give away your secret identity! You know that!" Becca growled in a protesting manner, but kept back.

One week after Becca went to live with Tails, they figured out that her transformation did more than change her appearance. She had been given special powers, such as: super speed (faster than Sonic), super strength, flying, transforming into anything she wanted, speak different languages, change the pitch of her voice to anything (helpful with singing), and using special power-beams in her hands, arms, legs, etc. She _really_ wanted to use them, but Tails said that it might freak people out. She agreed with him, but only a little.

"Look. If it makes you feel any better, I won't go. I'm sure they can handle without me." Becca looked shocked. "Wait! You don't have to not go just to make me feel better." "Hey, I don't mind." Tails said. "You're my best friend. And I'd do anything for you. Tell you what. If they get into any trouble, you can fill in for them." Becca sighed in frustration. They NEVER got into trouble. Maybe a little, but they could always handle it.

"Why can't I do something? Even Cream and Cheese get to do something." He put his arm around her. "Don't worry." He said. "You'll get your chance." Becca felt better. Tails had this weird way of making her feel better. Even if she just lost everything that she owned, he could still make her feel like she just won an academy award. It's funny. They both like each other, but they think that the other doesn't like him/her back. It's like…a romance story or something. (a/n wink, wink)

They went to go sit on a bench nearby to watch the action. They liked to watch because it was kind of funny when Eggman always lost. After a while, it actually looked like Eggman was going to win. Every time one of them tried to attack, they just almost got hit with a missal. After a while, Becca started to notice something.

"Hey, Tails?"

"Yeah?" He asked. "

Is it just me, or do those missals seem to be getting close-LOOK OUT!" She said grabbing Tails out of the way just before a missal hit them.

Sonic and the others came up to them. "Are you guys OK?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Tails said. Becca nodded. Just then, Eggman came over.

"Say goodbye, Sonic Gang!" He yelled mockingly. He trapped them in an invisible shield. Not even Sonic and Knuckles could break it down. "We're trapped! We're not gonna make it!" Sonic yelled. He kept banging on the invisible shield. "Sonic, stop!" Amy said. "It's too late. There's nothing we can do!" There was a brief silence. Eggman was getting ready to fire everything he had. Becca looked at Tails with pleading eyes. Tails immediately nodded his head.

"No." She said. Everyone looked at her. "It's not too late." The ground started rumbling. The sky suddenly turned dark. Becca looked like she was concentrating on something. She started to transform into her hero-costume. After 5 minutes, she was wearing a different outfit. Instead of her pink blouse, tan skirt, and gold heart necklace that Tails got her, she was wearing an all black outfit with matching gloves and boots, with a black lightning streak necklace. (a/n if you think this is a bad idea, or if I should change it, just tell me. But for this story, DEAL WITH IT) Everyone gasped. Cream almost fainted.

Becca flew up to Eggman's window. "What's this? A little girl has come to the rescue?" He laughed. "Nobody can defeat me! I'm the most powerful person on the planet!" Becca spoke. Her voice sounded more deep, feminine, and angry (a/n feminine meaning more adult-woman-like).

"I'll make you a deal." She kept a straight face. "You can leave right now, and not get hurt. Or you can be stupid, stay here, and get hurt." "Aww. Look at the little girl. Trying to be the hero! Laugh with me!" He commanded his robots. The robots laughed a fake-robotic laugh.

"Enough talk. Let's see how you can do against over 50 missals!" He aimed, and shot. Becca was ready. All the missals went right past her…and straight towards Tails.

Becca yelled "Tails! Watch out!" But it was too late. Tails got out of the way of some of them, but a few of them were really close. After they all fired, Tails was left on the ground unconscious.

"TAILS!" Becca shouted. She rushed to him. She could feel his pulse, and he was still breathing. But he was beat up pretty bad. "Ha! A direct hit! I never miss!" Eggman shouted. It seemed as if time froze for Becca. He actually MEANT to hit Tails! The ground started rumbling again. Suddenly, Becca flew into air. She glared at Eggman. She yelled through her teeth.

"YOU! DO! NOT! MESS! WITH! MY! FRIENDS!" She raised her hand. A hand-power-bomb appeared in her hand. Eggman looked shocked. She yelled as she threw it at his robot-ship…thing. At first it didn't seem to do anything. Suddenly Eggman's ship started to shake. Then,

_BOOM!_

There was a huge explosion! Everyone got out of the way just in time. Sonic grabbed Tails before she even did the attack. The explosion was so powerful, it broke the invisi-sheild.

Eggman came crawling out of all the wreckage. He was trying to get his foot out from under his pod. Once he got it out, he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Becca coming from the smoke. "W-who are you?" He asked. She grabbed him by the collar. "I'm going to be your worst nightmare if you don't get on your ship and _leave._" She said through gritted teeth. Eggman gulped and limped to his pod and left. Becca stood there for a moment. Then she started to transform back to her original form.

She went over to where her shocked friends were. When she took a step forward, they backed up. In Sonic's arms, Tails started to wake up. Sonic said, "Tails! Are you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to-" he tried standing up. He could stand, but he was a little bit unstable. Just then, he remembered Eggman.

"Hey! Where's Eggman? Did Becca make him go with her powers?" Amy spoke then. "Wait, you knew about her powers?" "Yes. He did." Becca said, coming down from the pile of wreckage. "And I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Are you guys mad?" They all looked at each other. "Why would we be mad?" Knuckles said. "You just saved us!" Everyone agreed and started talking about how good she was and asking her about how she got her powers and stuff.

They all suddenly realized that Tails needed to go to the hospital. "I'll take him there." Becca offered. "He's my best friend." They all agreed and went home. "We'll all talk later! Hey, you even get to meet the rest of our friends!" Sonic yelled as they all left. Becca and Tails waved goodbye. Then, they headed off to the hospital.

As they were running, Tails asked, "Hey Becks? Did you blow up Eggman's ship just to avenge me?" She looked at him and smiled. "Of course I did Tails. I would do anything for you. Wouldn't you do the same for me?" Tails nodded. They both smiled. Suddenly, they both thought the same thing. They leaned in closer, closer, even closer, and-

"WATCH OUT!" Tails yelled before their lips could make contact. Becca just got out of the way of a tree she was about to hit. They both were breathing hard and blushing. "Um, s-so I t-think that we should g-get to the h-hospital now, don't y-you think?" Becca said, breaking the silence after a while. "What? Oh, yeah. L-let's go." Tails responded. They both took off again. Whenever they looked at each other, they felt awkward again.

* * *

**Me: Phew. I'm wiped out.**

**Rose: *giggling***

**Me: Why are you giggling, Rose?**

**Rose: *bursts out laughing***

**Me: What's so funny?**

**Rose: You were about to *laugh* and then you almost ran into a *laugh* **

**Me: Don't make fun of me! I just got…sidetracked.**

**Rose: *laughs even harder***

**Knuckles: *comes out of nowhere with a nightcap* SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!**

**Rose: *shuts up***

**Me: Thank you.**

**Knuckles: Whatever.**

**Tails: …Sorry. He hasn't had his nap.**

**Knuckles: *leaves***

**Sonic: Well that was random…**

**Amy: *also comes out of nowhere* SONIC! *squeezes Sonic***

**Sonic: *straining voice* Amy, I love you and all, but you're crushing my spine!**

**Amy: *lets go* Sorry.**

**Bakura: *also comes out of…you know what? You get the picture* Hi guys!**

**Sonic: Who are you?**

**Me: He's my friend from another story.**

**Sonic: Oh yeah! I remember you! Weren't you that guy who liked that girl so much you had dreams about you guys kissing and... uh... stuff?**

**Bakura: No! That was… someone who just looked like me… yeah...**

**Me: Riiiiigghht….**

**Tails: Can we all stop stalking so Rebrebgame can move on?**

**Me: Sure. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone except for Tails: ME! ME! ME! *start fighting***

**Tails: I guess that leaves me. So… Rebrebgame doesn't own all- wait a minute. I just thought of something. Why do you have other people do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Uh…'cause…uh…I'm…disclaimer-intolerent?**

**Tails: Yeah right!**

**Me: *in cute voice* Can you please just do it? *eyes blink***

**Tails: Oh…fine. Rebrebgame doesn't own all characters, only some of them.**


	4. 4 A Moment Alone

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Hola, random people of Earth!**

**Tails: Why are you talking in a fake accent?**

**Me: *normal* Because I wanted to!**

**Tails: Of course…**

**Me: What do you mean, 'Of course'?**

**Tails: I think you know what I mean.**

**Me: Oh yeah?**

**Tails: YEAH!**

**Rose: Are you guys fighting again?**

**Me and Tails: *ignoring Rose and keep fighting***

**Rose: Come on, you guys! We have to start the story!**

**Me and Tails: STAY OUT OF IT! *continue on***

**Rose: *sighs* Why do I have to do everything? *screams* HEY!**

**Me and Tails: *stop arguing and look at Rose***

**Rose: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER, MAKE UP, AND BE HAPPY LIKE HUSBAND AND WIFE!**

**Tails: But…**

**Rose: *deep voice* I SAID MAKE UP! *echoes***

**Me: Aaah! Alright, alright, we're making up. *looks at Tails* I'm sorry.**

**Tails: *smiles* I'm sorry, too.**

***both of us hug***

**Rose: Aww…OK. Disclaimer time!**

**Scourge: Hey! You said that I could be the one to do the disclaimer!**

**Rose: Well…I lied.**

**Scourge: WHAT?**

**Me: Quick, Tails! Disclaimer! Hurry!**

**Tails: *says really fast* Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them!**

**Me: *covers Rose and Scourge's mouths before they start arguing* OK! On to the story! QUICK!**

* * *

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 4: A Moment Alone

Normal POV

Last time we saw Becca and Tails, they were heading to the hospital because Tails had a little mishap with Eggman's missals. When they finally got to the hospital, they told the nurse that Tails really needed to see the doctor.

After the doctor gave Tails a check-up, he said, "What in the world happened?" "Uh…" Tails said, but luckily, the nurse came in and interrupted. "Doctor, you're needed down the hall." The doctor said, "Oh, right. Excuse me for a moment," and walked out of the room.

"Um…Tails?" Becca asked after he went. "I-I'm sorry about earlier. We were talking…and…when I said…then you said…" she trailed off. "It's OK. It's not your fault. I got carried away, too." After a long awkward silence, the doctor finally came back in.

"Sorry about that. It's been very busy today." He took out a pill bottle and put it in a bag. "Here." He said, giving it to Tails. "You need to take these pills every day for the next month." "MONTH?" asked Becca surprised. "You make sure you keep an eye on your boyfriend. I've seen him in here a lot of times before." "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Becca said very clearly. "Really? Sorry. It's just that, you know, you guys seemed so close, and-" Tails and Becca gave him a look. (a/n that look means JUST SHUT UP)

"Anyway," the doctor said feeling embarrassed. "You're going to need to come back and see me when the month is over, OK?" "OK." Tails said. After a lot boring stuff, like 'When was your last serious injury', blah, blah, blah, they left.

When they got home, Becca was adjusting Tails' bandages 'cause the doctor made them too tight.

"Feel better?" She said after she loosened the bandages. "Yeah." Tails said in relief. "Much better." As she kept loosening, their eyes met. Becca tried to say something. "Tails, look. I really like you, but…I just don't think…that…" as she said this they both got closer to each other. Suddenly, Tails made a move.

Their lips locked.

Becca was shocked at first, but went with it after a while. "Mmm, Tails." She said as Tails kept kissing her. Tails stroked her lips with his tongue. She loved it. Becca drew more passion, slipping her tongue into his mouth, rapping her arms around him doing so. Tails was passionate about it, too. They tongue wrestled for a few more seconds before Becca suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I-I…can't…I…I have to go!" she said, running out of the house leaving a panting and shocked Tails. _What just happened?_ Tails thought. _Did…did we just…wow. _Tails thought to himself some more then thought, _Maybe I should give this some time before I start rushing into things. I guess I just have to wait. _He sighed.

Meanwhile, as Becca was running to who-knows-where. _What did I just do? More importantly, what did WE just do? _She thought. (a/n They think a lot, don't they?) Then she had an idea. _I'll go talk to Amy. She usually knows what to do in these situations. _She started off towards Amy's house, still panting over what just happened.

* * *

**Me: *fake Spanish accent again* Well, random people, that's my 4th chapter!**

**Sonic: Why was it so short?**

**Me: Well, it **_**is **_**called "A Moment Alone," not "2 hours alone".**

**Sonic: Oh, yeah. **

**Rose: Aww…I just **_**love **_**romance stories!...even though the romantic part only lasted like 3 minutes.**

**Tails: We know…you told us A HUNDRED TIMES.**

**Bakura: I don't see what the big deal about romance stories. There just mushy, girly, and *makes disgusted sound***

**Me: Hey! You're in love with Ashley, dude! Your LIFE is basically a romance story!  
**

**Bakura: *stammers* W-well, I…uh, well…you know….**

**Me: No. No I don't know.**

**Tails: If you two are done, can we get on with this? I have…plans…*raps arms around me***

**Me: *giggles and blushes***

**Rose: Aww…I love romance-**

**Tails and Bakura: *annoyed* WE KNOW!**

**Me: Aahh! You yelled right in my ear!**

**Bakura; Oh, don't be a wuss.**

**Me: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?**

**Bakura: I SAID 'DON'T! BE! A! WUSS!'**

**Me: *eye twitches and face turns red and starts getting mad* Why, you little-!**

**Rose: MOM! Language!**

**Me: LET ME AT HIM! *runs at Bakura***

**Tails: *stops me* Whoa! Hey! No need to fight!**

**Bakura: I think there is!**

**Me: *runs faster***

**Tails: *pecks me on the lips***

**Me: *faints***

**Rose: ….Well that worked.**

**Bakura: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Tails: But you're not apart of this story!**

**Bakura: …So?**

**Tails: … Uh, I don't know.**

**Bakura: OK. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**


	5. 5 Needing Advice

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Hola random people of Earth! Sorry it took so long to update. I promise this chapter is going to be a lot longer than the one before.**

**Tails: Were you doing anything? **

**Me: No. I'm just very lazy. **

**Knuckles: So, what happens in this chapter?**

**Me: You'll find out after I write it. **

**Knuckles: Well, what will I find out?**

**Me: ... You'll find out that I'll say "shut up" if you don't be quiet!**

**Knuckles: ...**

**Me: Thank you. Anyway-**

**Amy: *poofs in out of nowhere* Hi guys! **

**Sonic: *blushes* Oh, hey Amy. **

**Scourge: *sings quietly* Someone's got a girlfriend. **

**Sonic: I HEARD THAT! **

**Scourge: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! **

**Me: Guys! Shut up! We need to be moving on with this chapter! *rolls eyes* And beides, Sonic, Amy IS your girlfriend.**

**Sonic: No! I'm TIRED of him disrespecting me all the time! **

**Scourge: And I'M tired of him always being so annoying! **

**Me: AND I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! IF I HEAR YOU GUYS FIGHT ONE MORE TIME, I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH WEAR DRESSES! NOW SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP!**

**Sonic and Scourge: *sit down and shut up* **

**Me: THANK YOU! GOSH! *walks away* WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET A LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE? *goes outside and slams door* **

**Rose: ...Um, I... guess I should do the disclaimer now that the author is gone... so... Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the things, only some of the things. **

**Scourge: Since when are we "things"? **

**Rose: I don't know! It's just how Rebrebgame does the disclaimer sometimes! Now sit down and shut up or I'm going to get those dresses she was talking about!**

**Scourge: *shuts up* **

* * *

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 5: Needing Advice

Becca's POV

As I ran down the road towards Amy's house, I was still thinking about what just happened between me and Tails.

"Come one. Get it together, Becca," I thought aloud. "It was just one little kiss... that happened to last 3 minutes." I sighed. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this. I just broke up with Jet, and-

Suddenly, I remembered something Tails had told me. (a/n FLASHBACK TIME!)

_"I remember when we traveled through space to look for the Chaos Emeralds," _I remembered him saying. _"We had some good times. Of course, the whole journey wasn't all goody-goody. We had some hardships, too. In the end, we actually even lost one of our own." "Who was it?" _I remembered myself saying.

_"Just a plant-girl named Cosmo," _he answered. _"Oh," _I said back. _"Did you guys have a good relationship?" "Yeah, we did. I guess you could say I kinda liked her…" _I remember how he sighed and how sad he sounded. (a/n Flashback time over :( ) "So THAT'S who she was!" I thought aloud again. "She was the girl Tails liked before me! I mean, I'm pretty sure he likes me. Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me like that…" I continued to think aloud to myself until I got to Amy's house. I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Hello?" she answered when she opened. "Hi, Amy," I said as soon as she saw me. "Oh, hi Becca!" she said happily. "Come on in!" She led me inside.

"So, what's been going on with you and Tails?" she asked as we both sat on her living room couch. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk about," I responded.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, after we got home from the hospital - the doctor was really annoying, by the way – I was loosening his bandages, when-" I paused for a minute.

"Well, what happened?"

"… We kissed." At first, she just sat there, staring at me. "Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking. But afterwards, I said I was sorry, he just sat there, and I left." "Why'd you leave?" "Because I was having mixed feelings! I had no idea what to do! I've never felt like… this, before." I sighed. We were both quiet for a minute. Finally, Amy broke the silence.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend before you met Tails?" "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Jet." Me just saying his name was enough to create a spark of anger in me.

"That was different. I didn't really love him. Especially when he cheated on me." I frowned. I looked at Amy. She looked like she was trying to piece this all together. "Well," she said. "do you really love Tails?" I stared at her. I could tell she was waiting patiently for my answer.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know." I sighed. "What do you think I should do?" I asked. She thought about it for a minute.

"What do you think you're heart is telling you?"

"Well, I think my heart is telling me that I just need to wait a while before we rush into things. I don't think he's very sure of his feelings, either." "Then you should wait a while. Wait until you guys are very sure about your feelings." I sighed again. "But how will we know when the right time is?" "Don't worry." She held my hand. "You'll know." We both smiled. "Thanks, Amy," I said giving her a hug. "You're a good friend." "You're welcome," she said as we both leaned out.

"Just one more question."

"Yeah?"

"He mentioned something about a plant-girl named… named… oh, I can't remember. He said that… she died… or something."

"Oh, Cosmo you mean?" "Yeah, her." "Oh. Well, she was Tails' first love. Did he ever tell you about the Metarex?" "Yes," I said. Amy said, "Well, see, the Metarex had taken over Cosmo's home planet and in order to stop them, Tails had to fire a cannon that had Sonic and Shadow in their super forms doing the spin-dash.

"Cosmo had to go up to her planet to save it, and since she was there, Tails had to fire. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved, but he had to for the sake of everyone and the whole universe. He was sad when she died. The only thing he had to remember her by was a tiny little seed that he keeps on the window sill in his room. I think it's grown a little into a small plant."

"I saw that when I was in there!" I said. "I didn't even know what that was until now… Wow. So, he really took her death hard, didn't he?" "Yeah, he did. We all took it hard. I'm still grieving over it a bit." She sighed. "So," I said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How long ago did this happen?" "Mmm, I think about 2 years ago."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me, but I think I really have to go. I need to get ready for the party tonight," I said, getting up. "Oh yeah! Me too! Thanks for saying something." "OK. Bye Amy!" I said, opening the door. "Bye! And just follow your heart!" I heard her say as I ran out the door. _At least now I know what to do,_ I thought to myself as I ran back to Tails' place. _I wonder where he is right now…_

Tails' POV

_**About 30 minutes ago… **_I was sitting on the couch, trying to think this over. _What should I do? _I thought to myself. _I've never really felt this way. Not even Cosmo, I think. _I sighed. Suddenly, I had an idea.

_I'll go talk to Sonic! He ALWAYS knows what to do in times like these! _I got up and went to where the X-Tornado was parked. (a/n Since I never really explained what happened, the day after Tails found Becca, she helped him drag the X-Tornado back to his place to fix it up. Just wanting to clear that up... That's all… this is kind of awkward… so I'm just going to shut up…)

I climbed in and turned it on. I counted down how many seconds it was until take-off, like I always do. Once I was in the air, I headed straight for Sonic's house. Fortunately, he was there for once, standing outside.

"Hey, Tails!" he said happily as I got out. "You wanna come inside?" "Sure!" I responded. We both went inside.

"So, what's up?" Sonic asked as he got us both drinks. He looked at my bandages. "The doctor sure patched you up, didn't he?" "Yeah, I guess he did," I said, not really noticing how banged up I looked until then. "So, how's it going with you and Becca?" he asked once we and him sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you guys getting along?" _Yeah, we got along, all right, _I thought in my head. "Yes, we are. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"I know that look. What happened?" "Well, after we went to the hospital – the doctor was very annoying, by the way- (a/n They both think the same thing. What do you know?) she took me back to my house. The doctor also made my bandages too tight, so she was loosening them, and we-" I trailed off, rubbing my arm and blushing. "What happened after that?" Sonic asked, interested in the story. "We- we kind of… kissed." Sonic went a little pale.

"After that, she pulled away, said she had to go, and left." I finished with a big sigh, happy that I got that off my chest. Sonic stared at me for a while, apparently trying to figure out what the heck I just said.

"So…" he said after a little while. "How did you feel after that?" "You know, I really don't know," I responded. "I have mixed feelings. I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way before. Not even with Cosmo!" I flopped my head down on the table. "What should I do?" Sonic thought for a few seconds. "Why don't you just wait a while?"

"Wait?"

"Yeah! I mean, don't you think you guys rushed into it?" I put my head back up.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you should wait until you both know your true feelings." "But how will we know when we know?" "Oh, I know you guys. You'll know when the time comes." I smiled. "Thanks, Sonic," I said. "You're a real friend." He chuckled. "No problem, buddy. Well, shouldn't you be going? It's almost time for the party." "Oh yeah! You're right!" I got up. "Thanks for reminding me. Bye, Sonic! See you there!" "See ya buddy!" He yelled as I ran out the door. I hopped into the X-Tornado quickly and headed for home.

* * *

**Me: *fake Spanish accent again* Well, random people of Earth, that's my fifth chapter! Thank you, thank you, you are all so kind.**

**Scourge: *sarcasticly* Yeah. You are all so kind. *sighs* **

**Me: Aww, cheer up, Scourge! **

**Scourge: I can't cheer up WHEM I'M IN A FRICKEN DRESS! **

**Sonic: Just drop it, man. I'm in a dress, too. Don't you think I feel not-cheered-up, too? **

**Scourge: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I FREAK OUT WHEN I'M IN ONE OF THESE! **

**Tails: Uh… doesn't that signify that you've been in one before?**

**Scourge: You don't want to know.**

**Me: Well, you guys wouldn't stop fighting, so I had to stick to my word. **

**Scourge: *grabs me by the collar* I. CANNOT. BE. IN. ONE. OF. THESE. FOR. LONG. YOU. NEED. TO. GET. ME. OUT!**

**Me: Sorry. No can do. Gotta stick to my word, remember? **

**Scourge: *screams, pulls on quills, then runs through wall to the other room* **

**Rose: Shouldn't we do something? **

**Me: *looks over carelessly* No, he looks JUST fine to me. **

**Rose: MOM! **

**Me: Fine! Knuckles! *snaps fingers and points to hole in wall***

**Knuckles: Fine. I'll go. *walks through wall then comes back in for 2 seconds* Oh, and Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. **


	6. 6 The Party

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Hola random people of Earth! Super sorries I took SO FRICKEN LONG to update. I just moved to a new house, and the stupid moving people put my laptop in the basement… so, yeah.**

**Rose: *is making out with Scourge (I am NOT going into full detail...)***

**Me: Guys? You… know that the people are reading this right now, right?**

**Rose: Oh! *stops kissing Scourge* Uh… **

**Scourge: *laughs nervously* H-hi random people of Earth… um… **

**Rose: Sorry… we… didn't know you guys were like RIGHT THERE reading this, so… **

**Me: Wow. This must be like really awkward for you guys. **

**Scourge: It is… **

**Me: Well, to fill in this awkward moment, who's gonna do the disclaimer? **

**Knuckles: *smashes through the wall* ME! ME! ME! **

**Me: Oh, come on! I JUST got that fixed from last time! **

**Scourge: Yeah, sorry about that… I just can't stand being in a dress. **

**Me: I know. Anyway, Knuckles, you can do the disclaimer, as long as you fix the wall afterwards. **

**Knuckles: YAY! OK. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them. Oh, and she doesn't own the song.**

**Me: Good. Now, go buy some drywall. **

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 6: The Party

Becca's POV

I decided to fly instead of running. For some reason, I always considered flying was faster than running.

_I'm glad I talked to Amy, _I thought to myself. _I really needed to talk to someone. She's been chasing Sonic for years now, as she's told me, and now they think it's finally starting to pay off! _(a/n Yes, I am a SonAmy fan. IT WILL HAPPEN SOMEDAY, I TELL YOU! But, until then, we'll have to put in a fictional story) _I've talked to Sonic about it, and he said that he and Amy are starting to go out. I hope it's the same with me and Ta- _

CRASH!

Suddenly, I went head-first into the X-Tornado. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

I woke up to Tails shaking me and saying my name over and over again. "Becks! Becks! Oh, man! If I would've been paying attention and not listening to that stupid song I-" I interrupted him with a groan.

"Becks!" He hugged me super tight. "I'm so sorry! I was listening to this stupid song, and I didn't see you, then I hit you, and-" "I-it's OK, Tails. I forgive you. Just… reach into my bag. It… it has a glowing thing in it that I can use." He seemed to be really shocked that I was conscious.

"O-OK, where's your bag?"

"I… I th-think it's over there. I dropped it when… when I fell…" I coughed. "Please… hurry, Tails…""A-alright. I'll get it. Don't worry!" He quickly went over there and got the glowing thing.

"Did you mean this?" He held up a blue glowing tube. "Yes, it is." "Here." He gave it to me. "Thank you…" I opened the cap of the tube. "Um… what are you doing?" he asked. I didn't answer. I poured the liquid on my injuries, including on my head, because I had a MAJOR headache.

My injuries started to heal, and my head started to stop throbbing. I got up slowly until all the pain was gone. "Phew. _That's _what I call a close one!" I said. "What… how… did you… the tube… what?" It was funny how Tails was so shocked to see me healed. I giggled. "Well, Tails, you know what they say: 'A good hero is always prepared.'"

"I'm so glad you're OK," he said, giving me another hug, but not as tight. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, and then you came out of nowhere, and then-" he sniffed. "It's OK, Tails," I said. "I forgive you." He sighed in relief. I could tell he was about to ask about the blue stuff.

"Before you ask, Tails," I said. "It was a special liquid that I created from my powers… and a little science." I smirked. "Wow. Hey, were you on your way to Knuckles' party?" "Actually, I was going to your house to get ready." "Oh, really? I… guess I could use some freshening up…" And trust me, HE COULD.

"OK. Well, do you want to go there together? I think the X-Tornado has seen better days…" It looked pretty banged up. "Wow. You've got a really hard head," he said without thinking. I gave him a strange look. "Oh! I didn't mean that! I just meant-" "It's OK. A lot of people say I'm hard-headed anyway." We both laughed. We walked to his house, got ready, and I tried my best not to talk about what Amy told me.

Tails' POV

I was so glad that Becca was OK. Who knew that she had a healing potion in her bag? Anyway, I got ready before Becca did, so I ended up waiting at the bottom of the steps while she was getting her dress on.

"Becca! You comin' down?" I yelled. "I'll be right down, Tails! Just be patient!" she called from upstairs. "Well, how long does it take to put on a little make-up, perfume, and a dress?" "Would you rather me wear a tuxedo and cologne?" "… Carry on." I heard her giggle. After another good 5 minutes, I finally heard her say, "I'm ready." As she walked down the stairs, what I saw almost made me drool.

She was wearing a brand-new red dress, the gold heart necklace I bought her, a little make-up (she hates wearing too much), and for once, a little purse to go with it. "Wow…" was all I could say.

"Do you think it's too much," she asked, turning. "I mean, it's not what I'd usually wear, but…" "No no! It looks great! I mean, you look good. Even with a little make-up." She smiled. "Thanks." She blushed.

"OK. Let's hit that party!" I said. We both walked out and headed for Knuckles' house.

Normal POV

"Hi!" said Knuckles happily as he opened the door for Tails and Becca. "Come on in! Everyone's all here! Oh, and later, we're gonna have karaoke." "Cool," Becca said.

"Come on in and meet some new friends," Knuckles said, leading both of them to people Becca had never met before. First, she met Shadow, then Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, and Vector. They all got to know her for a while, then became friends. (a/n Blah blah blah. Let's move on!)

"Wow, this is an awesome party, Knuckles!" Tails said, dancing to the music. "I can't stop dancing!" "And it looks like Becca's having a good time, too. By the way, I heard about your little 'time with Becca.'" "WHAT?" Becca apparently heard him. "Who told you that?" she said through clenched teeth. "Oh, a little purple hedgehog told me."

"Are you saying that Becca told you?" Tails said. "No, I'm saying I heard her talking to herself in the woods." Becca blushed. "Oh… uh… what… what all did you hear?" she asked nervously. "Oh, just something about-" All of a sudden there was a huge crash. Knuckles face palmed. "Excuse me guys. I gotta go." He walked away. "Vector! How many times did I tell you to not climb on the chandelier?"

"So, what was that about talking to yourself, Becks?" Tails asked. "Oh, that," she said, laughing nervously and blushing. "I do that a lot. It sort of a habit of mine."

"Oh, well, that makes sense." They chit-chatted for a while when the DJ (who was a blue wolf) suddenly grabbed the mic and said,

"Alright, party people! Are ya'll havin' fun?" Everyone cheered. "Good! 'Cause we're gonna slow the beat down, and all you lovebirds out there can do a little somethin' I like to call, 'slow-dancin'." He turned on a slow-dance song and all the couples started slow-dancing. Becca and Tails happened to be right in the middle of the dance floor, and everyone looked like they were expecting them to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Tails asked, holding out his arm. Becca giggled. "You may," she said, taking his arm. They were having so much fun, they didn't even notice the rest of their friends peeking around the corner.

"They like each other, you know," informed Vector. "So why don't they just become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Charmy asked. "It's because Tails has mixed feelings," said Sonic. "He came to me and asked for help so I told him to just wait for the right time and-"

"Wait! Tails came and talked to you? Becca came and talked to me about her mixed feelings and I told her the same thing!" Amy said. "Really? Wow," Shadow said. "This is turning out to be some love story." "Ssh!" Espio said. "They're talking again!" Everyone shut up.

"Wow Tails!" Becca said. "I never knew you were such a good dancer." "Yeah, my mom made me take dance lessons as a kid." "… Seriously?" "Yeah. I got the same reaction from Sonic when I told him." He laughed.

"I guess not everyone thinks the nerdy-science-kid can dance." Becca giggled.

"Well, just to let you know, I don't think you're all that nerdy," she said.

"You don't?"

"Well, yeah. Trust me. I've met REAL nerds, and they're absolutely nothing like you." They both smiled.

"What was her name, by the way?" Becca said after a few seconds.

"My mom?" "Yeah, I'm curious." "Oh, her name was Rosemary." "Rosemary... I really like that name." (a/n EPIC FORESHADOWING)

Espio said, "Aww… they are so cute together!" "Jeez, Espio," Silver said. "You must think they're REALLY cute for you to be saying things like that." "Oh, shut up." "Hey, guys. I think Becca's coming over here. Hide!" Blaze said. They all hid in Knuckles' closet. Becca walked by them.

"I know you're back there. And I know you've been spying on us." "Aah!" Shadow's voice came out from behind the closet door. "Shadow! You didn't have to yell in my ear!" Sonic's voice said. "Come out. NOW," Becca said. She sounded angry. Everyone came out almost falling on top of each other.

"Next time, hide somewhere where I can't hear Espio giggling. I'm not gonna do anything to you now, mostly because I just met some of you. But, still. Do not, and I repeat: DO NOT spy on us again." She walked (more like half-stomped) back to Tails. "Dangit! I TOLD you she could hear it, Espio!" Charmy said. "Shut up."

"Hey, who were you talking to over there?" Tails asked when Becca came semi-stomping back over. "Oh, just Sonic and the others. Nothing much," she said, quickly silencing her steps. "Oh, OK. Hey, the DJ's talking again!"

"Aww, wasn't that just touching? Hey hey hey! Big shout-out to the lovely two-tailed fox and purple hedgehog couple! You guys looked so cute out there!" Tails and Becca blushed. "Anyway, time to kick the beat back up with some karaoke! Who wants to sing first?"

"Psst. Becks," Tails whispered. "What?" Becca whispered back. "You should go up there." "What? Are you kidding me? I can't go up there!" "But you're a great singer! I've heard you sing!" "Well I can't- wait, when?" "Uh… that… one time… when you were… singing… and… stuff…" "You can't remember?" "Uh… sure…" He didn't want her to know that he accidently walked into the bathroom when she was taking a shower one day and heard her singing…

"Oh, come on! No one wants to sing? It's called 'karaoke,' man! So someone come up here and do some karaoke!" The DJ was getting mad.

"Uh, this girl would like to sing!" Tails said. "What are you doing? I told you! I'm not gonna-" The spotlight went to Becca. "Oh… crap." The DJ said, "Alright! We have a singer! Come on up on the stage!" Tails pushed Becca onto the stage. "She would like to sing… um… a Lady GaGa song! Yeah. Do that!" Tails hurried off stage.

"Ah, a Lady GaGa fan, huh?" He put the mic to her mouth. "Um… yeah… I… am a big fan…" she was really nervous. "Listen, I'm really nervous, so I don't think that-" "Oh, come on! I thought you were a hedgehog, not a chicken!" "I am NOT a chicken! I just don't wanna sing!" The DJ started making chicken noises. "Bok, bok, bok, bok, bok-" "ALRIGHT! I'LL SING 'BORN THIS WAY'! GOSH!" She didn't say that into the mic, she whispered it so she could surprise the audience. She went backstage to do something real quick.

"Alright, all you par-tay people out there! What you're about to see will blow your minds! This one's for all you Lady GaGa fans out there. Please put your hands together for Mobius' favorite 'female hero of the day', the one, the only, I give you: Rebecca N. K. the Hedgehog!" Everyone cheered.

_Alright Becca, you can do this. Just breathe in, and out. In, and out. In- _She repeated that thought until she got on stage. (a/n Alright! Here we go! EPIC MOMENT FOR ME, HERE!)

("Born This Way," by Lady GaGa starts playing)

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_-M, -M, -M_

_Just put your paws up_

'_Cuz you were born this way, baby_

_(music)_

"Whoa," was all everyone in the room could say, including Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, etc., before Becca exploded onto the stage.

_My momma told me when I was young_

"_We were all born super-stars"_

_She role my hair, and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

"_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"_

_She said "'Cuz he made you perfect babe"_

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say!_

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cuz God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way! _

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way! (born this way!)_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way! _

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen _

_(don't be!)_

"Wow! I knew Becca was a good singer, but I didn't know that she was THIS good!" Sonic said, dancing to the beat. Everyone else agreed. "But where'd those back-up girl dancers come from? And the dancing outfit she's wearing?" Knuckles said. "Who cares?" Amy informed. "She's great!" "Alright, let's stop talking and let's keep dancing!" Tails yelled.

_Give yourself prudence, and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice the truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_(hey, hey, hey!)_

_I love my life, I love this record, and_

_Me amore le fole foi ya! _

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cuz God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way! _

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way! (born this way!)_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way! _

_(way!) (don't be! Don't be!) (way)_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke, or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola-descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today, _

'_Cuz baby, you were born this way_

"I. Am. LOVING THIS!" Rouge called out. "I just might become a Lady GaGa fan myself!" "Me too!" yelled Amy. "Less talky, more dancy!" Knuckles said.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to survive!_

_No matter black, white, or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave!_

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cuz God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way, yeah! _

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way! (born this way!)_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way!_

_I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born this way, hey!_

_Same DNA_

_B-born this way_

_Same DNA _

_B-born this way_

_(song ends)_

Becca ended with an amazing pose. The audience cheered so loud, it could be heard over 2 miles away. She was breathing heavily and sweating.

"That was FRICKEN AWESOME!" the DJ said into the mic. "Wasn't that fricken awesome, ladies and gentlemen?" Everyone cheered again. "I guess that's a 'yes!' Thanks for singing, Becca. Do you mind if I call you Becca?" "Not… at all," she said, in between breaths. "Alright. You did a great job. Now it's time for someone else to sing. Who's next?" About a million people said "ME!"

Becca came down from the stage, looking tired. "So, what'd you guys think?" she said. "As the DJ said, THAT WAS FRICKEN AWESOME!" Knuckles said, laughing. "You should become a professional singer, Becks," Tails informed. "You would be great!" "Oh, I couldn't. Besides, if I took up a singing career, who else would stop Eggman from doing who-knows-what to the world?" Everyone agreed on that one.

"Phew. I'm beat. I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air. Wanna come, Becks?" "Sure. Why not?" They said bye to their friends and set up a place to meet at when they were done.

"You know, I really did mean that," Tails said once they were outside. "Meant what?" Becca responded. "I meant it when I said you could go pro at singing." "Oh, that. Yeah, I know." They were both silent for a few seconds. Becca suddenly sighed.

"Tails?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't take it anymore. I need to talk to you about this."

"About what?"

"Do you remember when we kissed?"

Tails sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up, but yes. I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Well… it's just that… I talked to Amy, and she said that should probably wait before we rush into things."

"Really? Because, I talked to Sonic and he said the exact same thing!"

"Seriously? Wow. That's a coincidence… Anyway, do you think we should wait, or do you think we should become a couple?" "I don't know. I'm not sure… do… you want to become a couple?" "I don't know. Maybe… we can try… becoming a couple… and if it doesn't work… then… we don't." "How?" Becca gave him a look. Tails realized what she meant. "… Oh. Um… OK… uh… go ahead." She leaned in close to his face. "Are… you sure… Tails?" He nodded. She closed her eyes. Their lips were just about to touch each other when-

"AAAHHH!" Tails screamed as he was picked up by a giant robot arm. "Well, well. Looks like we got a new couple. A new couple that I can easily break up!" A male voice said. "Eggman!" Becca yelled. "Put him down! NOW!" "What are you gonna do about it? You may have stopped me last time, but this time will be different! I'll be the one who's laughing in the end! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He carried a screaming Tails off, leaving Becca behind.

Becca ran back inside. She just HAD to tell the others before it was too late!

* * *

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Well, random people of Earth, that's my 6th chapter! It's 1:02 am right now, and I don't even feel tired!**

**Rose: Shouldn't you be in bed, Rebrebgame?**

**Me: Yes, but it's the weekend! So who cares? NOT ME! *laughs crazily* **

**Scourge: I think she's gone *makes cukoo sign* **

**Me: I AM NOT CUKOO! *laughs crazily***

**Scourge: … Yes you are.**

**Me: I'M NOT CUKOO! YOU'RE CUKOO! AND YOU! *POINTS TO ROSE* ALL OF YOU ARE CUKOO! *laughs crazily and runs through wall that Knuckles just fixed* CLEAN THAT UP, SPIKY DUDE! Oh, and do the disclaimer. **

**Knuckles: What the freak? I'm an echidna! Ech-id-na! And I JUST fixed that! Ugh! Rebrebgame doesn't own of all us, only some of us, and she also doesn't own "Born This Way," or "Lady GaGa." I still don't get why we have to say that Rebrebgame doesn't own stuff. I mean, it's not like she's gonna go around saying, "OH, LOOK AT ME! I OWN LADY GAGA AND ALL OF HER SONGS AND I ALSO OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS!" **

**Scourge: No, please. Continue ranting on about stuff we barely care about.**


	7. 7 Author's Note

**Hello, all you random people of Earth out there! **

**Ha! Did you think this was gonna be the exciting, brand-new chapter 7 for The Story of Rose Part 1? If you were, YOU WERE WRONG! This is my author's note to you! Ahem: **

**I know my chapters were crappy in the beginning, and they were crappy in When Worlds Collide, too. You see, when I first started writing I didn't know that I was supposed to use paragraph marks, and I used periods at the end of whatever a character said instead of a comma. For example: **_**"Just what we need." Bakura mumbled. **_**Now, you see, what I SHOULD have written was:**_** "Just what we need," Bakura mumbled. **_**See the difference?**

**I added paragraph marks in the previous chapters, but I didn't feel like fixing the period things. (this is the part where you go, "So THAT'S why the first couple of chapters were so crappy!)**

**I'm very sorry about kind of ruining the story in the beginning, but I'm getting better at it. Now, for the people who actually LIKE this story, thank you for not judging me and actually reading the rest of the story past "Meet Rose Prower". For the people who DON'T like this story, I'm sorry that the beginning is so awful. But I promise you guys. You won't have to worry about commas, periods, or paragraph marks anymore. **

**One more thing before I go and let you continue on reading, also for the people who don't like this story, thank you for not flaming me or hating on me in private messaging or reviews. That is all I wanted to say, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. **

**Rebrebgame. **

**Scourge: This message was brought to you by- **

**Me: I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T FRICKEN ADVERTISING! I DO NOT WANT TO HELP SOME STUPID COMPANY SELL A FRICKEN PRODUCT THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT JUST SO I CAN SAY SOMETHING TO THE PUBLIC! **


	8. 8 The Search Begins

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Hola random people of earth! I think the author's note got everyone's attention.**

**Rose: Yep!**

**Scourge: Yep.**

**Sonic: I'm hungry. **

**Me: No one cares. Anyway, I'm glad to see Rose and Scourge more *clears throat* DECENT than 2 chapters ago.**

**Rose: Oh, get over it mom. **

**Scourge: Yeah, really. You haven't stopped bugging us about it for a while. **

**Tails: *comes in* Hi guys! **

**Rose: Take dad, for example. You don't seem to have a problem kissing him.**

**Me: Well at least I don't do it when PEOPLE ARE READING THE STORY. **

**Rose: Oh, you wanna go? **

**Me: Are you challenging your own mother?**

**Rose: Well, I ain't challenging a pickle!**

**Me: HEY! **

**Tails: … Is this a bad time?**

**Me and Rose: *start arguing* **

**Knuckles: *face palms* They always do this. **

**Sonic: Um… guys? Maybe we should do the disclaimer before they start battling or someth-**

**Me and Rose: *start battling***

**Knuckles: *sighs* Too late… **

**Sonic: Oi. Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, but it would be awesome if she did, and she only owns some of them.**

* * *

The Story of Rose Part 1: Chapter 8: The Search Begins

Normal POV

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Becca shouted at her friends, panting from running so hard. "Aah! Becca!" Charmy said. "Uh… if this is about spying on you…"

"It's… not that…" she panted. "It's… Tails. Eggman…"

"What? What about Eggman?" asked Sonic coming over.

"He… captured him… and… I need your… help… stopping him…"

"What makes you think Egg-head will be hard to defeat? Especially for you," Amy informed. "You guys don't understand! The ship he captured Tails in was like nothing I've ever seen! I don't even think I stood a chance myself…" she was on the verge of crying. "You have to help!" Her eyes pleaded with them. Everyone seemed to be taking this all in.

"Yes," Sonic said at last. "We'll all help. Right guys?" Everyone said, "Yeah!" "Alright, then! Becca, lead the way!"

Becca lead them to Eggman's base with her special tracking device (that she kept in her bag, of course). She had to run sort of slow for them, considering the fact that she was more powerful than them. But she didn't mind. As long as they got to Tails in time.

"Alright, guys," Becca said. "I think we're pretty close. The tracker's beeping like crazy." She turned it off and put it back in her bag. They all looked at the huge base. It was Eggman's biggest one yet… and most heavily guarded.

There were robot guards at every corner. No door (or whatever looked like a door) was unguarded. It was kinda like a big giant half-ball with robotic parts.

"Alright, guys," Becca said, hiding by some random bushes. "You guys ready to save Tails?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, here's the plan…"

Tails' POV

Eggman had put me in a cage that hung from the ceiling. "You're never gonna get away with this, Eggman!" I yelled. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, my two-tailed friend. You see, it's all very simple:

"The only thing that has been preventing me from taking over Mobius besides you and the other Sonic gang is what?" I thought about it. "A-are you talking about… Becca?" I asked. "Precisely," he responded with a grin. "That pesky purple hedgehog has been a little bit much for me over the weeks. But now, NOW I've figured out her one true weakness!" He came close to my cage with his rising floor pad. _"You." _He lowered it.

"Me?" I yelled back. "Yes. I've been watching closely. Her love for you is greater than any love for anyone else, and that's what I'm going to use against her." I was taken back. _So… she really DOES love me… _I was so happy, but another thought came to my head. Before I could say anything, Eggman interrupted me.

"Before you ask, I've sent out little microscopic fly-robots that have teeny-tiny cameras in them." Eggman pointed to a small bug that was flying next to him. "I know it all. Like at the party this evening. The dancing, the DJ, her singing karaoke, everything." I had to take this all in before I asked one more question. "What do you want to do to her?" "What do I want to do to her? _What do I want to do to her?" _Eggman grinned. "I want to…"

He got really (almost uncomfortably) close to my cage this time using his pad. "… _take her powers._" I gasped. He laughed maniacally as he lowered his pad. _Oh no! Oh, Becca. When you get here, please be careful… _

Becca's POV

I devised a very clever plan. Sonic would take out the guards, Knuckles would handle the missals, Rouge would take care of the security cameras, the Chaotix team would handle controls at Eggman's main base once we got there, and I would search for any signs of where he kept Tails. The others would help out along the way once they were done.

"Tails!" I yelled, flying up and down every hallway I saw. "Tails! Where are you?" I stopped and panted. _At this rate, I'll never find him,_ I thought. _I'm so scared that I lost him forever… _

"Psst! Becca! Over here," someone said from down the hallway. "Knuckles!" I yelled. "Did everyone complete their mission?" "Shh! Almost everyone. Rouge is still working on getting the cameras down. She couldn't do it manually because she would've triggered the alarm."

"How is she doing it, then?" I asked in a whisper. "She's doing it from a device that hacks into systems and shuts them down." I gave him a why-would-Rouge-ever-care-about-electronics? look. "Oh, if you're wondering, she got it from Tails," he said. "Oh," I said, understanding now. "Hey, there's a guard that Sonic couldn't take down. It's weird. It acts more human than robot. I was wondering if you could handle him?" I nodded and transformed into my super-hero costume. "He won't know what hit him," I said with a smirk in my new deep voice.

Normal POV

Knuckles had told Becca where to meet him and the others using a stolen map Sonic gave him that he took from a guard. He had also told her where the un-defeated guard was.

_I wonder why I always feel so… different… in my costume, _Becca wondered after she had left Knuckles. _I mean, I know my powers are increased and my voice gets deeper, but I feel so… I don't know… bad, I guess. _She sighed. She had found the small room where the robot-guard was. She looked at him. _This is the guard Sonic couldn't take out? But… he looks so... wimpy! _Becca told herself that she shouldn't underestimate an enemy. Instead, she decided to trick him a bit. She vanished.

"Hey! Up here!" a deep feminine voice came from the ceiling. "Huh?" the robot guard said. "Who's there?" "Over here, stupid guard," the voice said. The robot turned around to see a purple hedgehog in a costume, laying on her side on his resting couch.

"Oh! You're the purple hedgehog whom Dr. Eggman wants to drain!" She looked at him strangely, then disappeared. He remembered his master saying that she was very dangerous and that if he ever saw her he would have to defeat her and take her to him _immediately._

But all of a sudden, she appeared behind him. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care. Now, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest that you tell me where Eggman is and where he's keeping Tails." "I… I know nothing!" "Mmm hmm… I guess you'll have to get hurt. But remember, you chose this path." She walked slowly to him.

"N-no! I won't back down!" His eyes turned red. "I must obey my master's orders!" He quickly got out his robot arm gun, and started shooting. Becca had to quickly dodge out of the way. But as soon as she did, she was hit by one of his power blasts. "OW!" she yelled, holding her arm.

"You hedgehogs are so gullible. You really think I was scared of you? Please. I could take you down in one second! But, alas, the doctor wants you alive." "What do you mean, 'the doctor wants me alive'?" "I'm so sorry, my lady. Of course I can't tell you. We can't have you finding out how to escape, now, can we?" She growled. "Now, come along like a good girl so I don't have to break another one of your arms."

"Oh, I'm not worried about my arm," Becca said, smirking. "I'm a fast healer." She got out of her bag the healing potion that she kept with her at all times. She poured it on her arm. Slowly, her arm started to come back into place. The robot looked stunned.

"Alright, you stupid guard. Where were we?" Becca asked, getting ready to do a spin-dash on him. "You're a clever one. But, you'll never defeat Dr. Eggman! He has a plan that's going to prevail no matter what you do to me!" "I think I've just about heard enough of this crap. Now, say 'ah'!" "'Ah'?" "LIKE THIS!" she screamed, doing a spin dash.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, breaking apart. He was demolished in seconds.

Becca was standing in front of the demolished robot. _Weird. That actually felt… fun!_ She thought to herself. _If I was in my regular form, I would've fainted at the sight of that robot being demolished. It's strange… I also wonder what he meant when he said "Doctor Eggman wants to drain me"? _She flew out of the room and continued her search. Becca decided not to think about it. All she wanted to think about right now was Tails. How he would thank her when she rescued him, maybe go on a date… Eggman capturing him again-

No!

A restaurant. Yeah. A nice private, peaceful restaurant with just the two of them. He would stare into Becca's eyes, she would stare into his, they would both slowly lean in, kiss passionately, he would probably wrap his arms around her, and then she would-

"Whoa! Watch out!" Rouge yelled, who happened to be flying straight toward her. Becca screamed and got out of the way just in time. "Are you OK, Becca?" Becca slowly got up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, dusting herself off.

"What were you doing? It looked like you were day-dreaming, or something."

"Oh! Uh…" she blushed. "I-I was thinking… about… something."

"What's something?"

"Um..." she decided to tell the truth. "Well, it's more like, some_one._"

"Oh! Really?" Rouge asked. She put her arm around Becca. "Tell me everything! I wanna hear it all!" Becca was surprised by the sudden outburst of joy from Rouge. She hardly ever showed her joy for something. She rarely ever showed any emotion, for that matter.

"O-OK," Becca said as they both started walking down the hallway together. "Well, it all started when I met this green hawk... "

* * *

**Me: *fake Spanish accent* Well, random people of Earth, that's my eighth chappie! YAY! *coughs from smoke being all around***

**Rose: *coughs* If you're wondering who won the battle, NOBODY won, and everyone else almost got caught in the crossfire, so they left. **

**Me: Yeah, all that and YOU RUINED MY FRICKEN OUTFIT! IT WAS ONE THAT I ACTUALLY LIKED FOR ONCE! **

**Rose: Oh, you think you're outfit is ruined? I HAVE TO WEAR SCOURGE'S CLOTHES 'CAUSE YOU JUST FRICKEN BLASTED THEM OFF! (for all you perverts out there, get your head out of the gutter!) **

**Me: Alright, alright. Let's not fight again. Something might come off our bodies more than just clothes…**

**Rose: You're probably right. I'm sorry. *hugs me* **

**Me: *hugs Rose back for a long time* **

**Rose: Um… mom? **

**Me: Hmm?**

**Rose: You're doing it again… **

**Me: What am I doing?**

**Rose: You're being clingy and not letting me go! **

**Me: Oh, sorry. *stops hugging Rose* Anywhoo, that wall needs fixed again. We might as well give Knuckles a fricken worker's outfit and a truck filled with dry wood every day. **

**Knuckles: IF YOU TWO BROKE THAT WALL I AM GOING TO BE SO MAD! **

**Me: Oh, relax. It's just a little hole. *pokes finger through tiny hole and the entire wall collapses* **

**Rose: … **

**Me: … Um… *points to Rose* Rose did it. *runs away***

**Rose: HEY! Why you little-!**

**Me: *runs back* Ah ah ah! Language! Oh, and do the disclaimer. *runs away***

**Rose: *growls and mumbles* Rebrebgame doesn't own all of the characters, only some of them.**


End file.
